l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Kachiko (TCG)
Shosuro Kachiko, the Mistress of Secrets Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute and Lady of Whispers, Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters joined the Bayushi as Bayushi Kachiko when she married the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Dangerous Beauty Kachiko was regarded as the most desirable woman in Rokugan. She bore a son with Shoju, Bayushi Dairu. The World, A Stage, by D. G. Laderoute Theirs had not been a marriage of love, convenience, or station. Theirs had been a marriage of power. He, a ferocious strategic mastermind, and she, a brilliant political architect. As the two most formidable Scorpion born in the last generation, they had been joined by their clan in the hope that their combined strength would raise the Scorpion like a hidden wave to its apex in the Empire. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock Shosuro Takeru was her most trusted retainer Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute Bayushi Aramoro, Shoju's half-brother, was her personal yōjimbō. Kachiko had a body double, Asami, to be used when needed. A Simple Test, by Mari Murdock Secret Lover Kachiko met Doji Hotaru, daughter of the Crane Clan Champion , on the 27th Day of the Month of Togashi, 1118, in a private garden of the Esteemed Palaces of the Crane. The Crane tried to discerne the nature of the Scorpion's scheme from Kachiko, but eventually Hotaru and Kachiko fell in love during this meeting. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Kachiko told the relationship to her husband, as part of their wedding agreement. The Last Stone Played, by Robert Denton III Imperial Advisor Kachiko replaced the former Imperial Advisor Kakita Ryoku Winter's Embrace, p. 17 whe she was appointed by Hantei the Thirty-Eighth as his closest advisor. Despite it, she saw the Emperor as a weak man, and began to press her husband to take a more direct approach in the Empire's matters. The Otomo Daimyō Otomo Sorai sought her aid to avoid a coalition between the Crane, Dragon, Phoenix and Unicorn Clans. Winter Court at Kyūden Doji In 1122 Kyūden Doji hosted the Imperial Winter Court, in part to celebrate the recent ascension of Doji Hotaru to the role of Crane Clan Champion. Kachiko attended the event, as well as Kakita Ryoku and her apprentice, Doji Chiyoe, who had been proposed as spouse to the Crown Prince Hantei Sotorii. Kachiko plotted to delay Chiyoe's betrothal, allowing other maidens to be proposed as brides to the Prince. Winter's Embrace, pp. 2, 9, 17 Satsume's Death The Scorpion Clan's grip on the Imperial Court grew even tighter after Doji Satsume passed away, the father of her secret lover Doji Hotaru. Some guessed the involvement of her Clan and even her own brother Shosuro Hametsu on the death of the Emerald Champion and former Crane Clan Champion. Kachiko met Hotaru who had traveled to Otosan Uchi to learn what she could about her father's death. Emerald Tournament Kachiko lobbied to the Emperor for the appointment of Bayushi Aramoro as acting Emerald Champion, but the Hantei dismissed her suggestion, in favor of a selection through the customary Emerald Tournament. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute Kachiko managed the Emperor issued an Imperial Edict announcing that no Imperial Laws would be ammended, repealed, proposed or enacted until a new Emerald Champion would be selected through the Emerald Tournament to fill the current vacant post. It rendered pointless an Unicorn petition to give Imperial status to Toshi Ranbo, a city contested by the Crane and Lion Clans. The Crane representative Kakita Yuri owed Kachiko a favor for such edict, which he regarded as necessary to keep the well-being of his daughter Kakita Asami, hostage to the Lion until until negotiations in Otosan Uchi had finished. Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute Bayushi Yojiro, as an Emerald Magistrate, was given control over planning the Emerald Championship tournament. Kachiko asked him to sabotage the tournament, to use his crafting to ensure Bayushi Aramoro became Emerald Champion. Yojiro gave to his sister Otomo Mikuru a kanzashi with mirrored beads, and she had to use it during the tournament to blind Aramoro's opponent during the final duel. Should the mirror's reflection be contested, Mikuru must offer to commit seppuku for the dishonor of the accident. Honor, Loyalty, Duty, by Mari Murdock Akodo Toturi, Aramoro's final opponent, managed to overcome his blinded eyes. The Lion Clan Champion became the winner and new Emerald Champion. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Kachiko personally blamed the failure on Yojiro, who had warned Toturi about the Scorpion trick. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Emperor's Death Kachiko and Aramoro were the first to knew about the patricide of the Emperor at the hands of the Prince Hantei Sotorii, soon after the Prince knew his father's decision to abdicate and join the Brotherhood of Shinsei, in order to elevate his second son, Hantei Daisetsu, as the Emperor. Kachiko took proper measures to hide the murder, keeping Sotorii as a suitable heir for the Emperor's position. It included killing other witnesses, such as her servant Aiko, gaining the willful support of the Miya Daimyō Miya Satoshi, who wished to preserve the honor of the Hantei, or using the service of the Nightingale, a Bayushi specialized in removing any evidence of the murder. She sent Aramoro to kill Toturi, who had written the abdication Imperial Edict. Aramoro ambushed Toturi, who managed to kill two shinobi assailants before Aramore mortally wounded him. Unbeknownst to Aramoro, Toturi's spirit was forced by his wife Akodo Kaede to remain in the Mortal Realm, instead to pass into Meido, and Toturi survived. Falling Stars, by Mari Murdock Shoju's Regency Kachiko reported Shoju that the Hantei had died, murdered by his son Sotorii with the ancestral Hantei blade, in a burst of rage. She also brought with her the Emperor's edict, instead to be protected by the Emerald Champion, Akodo Toturi, who had gone missing. Shoju pressed Kachiko, who confessed she had plotted to maintain Sotorii as the Crown Prince in these dire hours instead to follow the late Emperor's desire, expecting to blackmail the new Emperor into compliance with their wishes. Her husband commanded to find Daisetsu and bring the Prince to his presence. Black and White, by D.G. Laderoute Agasha Sumiko, as acting Emerald Champion, proclaimed Shoju as regent, but delayed the announce of Sotorii to abdicate his claim upon the throne at Shoju's request. External Links * Bayushi Kachiko (Into the Forbidden City) Category:Scorpion Clan Members (TCG)